Modern electric motors, while extremely reliable, are nevertheless not perfect. They can experience malfunctions, particularly after they have been in service for extended periods of time, and especially if they have experienced abusive operation.
When an electric motor is used in a power steering system in a vehicle, a malfunction can cause loss of the power assist which the motor otherwise provides. The invention provides approaches to detecting malfunctions, and taking corrective action.